Crystal's Pelipper
Pelipper is a Pokémon owned by Crystal, and formally by Ian. She was the first Pokémon that Crystal obtained in the Sinnoh Region, and her second overall. She was the first Pokémon that Ian caught in the Hoenn region, and his twentieth Pokémon overall. She became his third travel companion Pokémon, following Sandslash and Bayleef. After showing a stronger bond with Crystal, Ian gave Wingull to her. Pokémon Tales: Brendan With Ian In Vs. Mudkip, it is revealed that Ian caught Wingull offscreen by unknown means. It has become his new travel companion Pokémon, perching on his shoulder when he travels. Wingull notified Ian to swim back to shore and carried a rope up a cliff to a tree branch. It later briefly engaged a Loudred in battle, then assisted in rescuing baby Mudkip. In Vs. Aron and Beldum, Wingull's capture is shown in a flashback. In present time, it assists Ian escape from a horde of Aron. It then joins Mudkip in a Double battle against Steven's Aron and Beldum. Due to limited experience with double battles, Ian loses. In Vs. Makuhita, Wingull helped to battle Loudred. Wingull is Ian's second choice in battling Brawly, starting with his Meditite. Wingull successfully forces Meditite to dodge in a manner it controlled, forcing it into the air to be attacked and defeated. It then battled Makuhita, and struggled at first. However, it eventually managed to do the same thing, and defeat it, earning Ian the Knuckle Badge. In Vs. Zigzagoon, Wingull played with Peeko, Mr. Briney's Wingull. In Vs. Taillow, Wingull played with some wild Pokémon, then drove them off with Supersonic. It then did the same thing to a flock of attacking Taillow. It battled one on one with a Taillow, revealing its ability to be Keen Eye. This Keen Eye is unique as it lets Wingull copy a move that it's seen and learn it, Wingull learning Quick Attack in the process. In Vs. Treecko, Wingull battled against a Treecko several times. The first time is chasing it through the treetops, where it was outmaneuvered. The second time was climbing up Treecko's large dying tree home, which was interrupted. It went to go find Misty and Max before concluding the match up the tree again and on the ground, Ian catching Treecko in the end. In Vs. Wurmple, Wingull battled with Treecko in a double battle against Volbeat and Illumise. The two worked well and won, though Ian notes that the synchronization was still off. In Vs. Slugma, Wingull found a lost Poliwag. In Vs. Crawdaunt, Wingull accompanied Max as he explored Devon Corp. It helped Max chase a Team Aqua Grunt, and is defeated by Crawdaunt defending Max. In Vs. Torchic, Wingull battled a wild Torchic on the face of a cliff. Utilizing its speed and flying abilities, it defeated Torchic, allowing Ian to catch it. In Vs. Azurill, Wingull helped water some berries. In Vs. Cascoon, Wingull battles Brent's Dustox, defeating it instantly. In Vs. Numel, Wingull drove off a horde of Slugma. In Magma vs. Aqua, Wingull battles Shelly's Pelipper for a time, using its Copy Keen Eye to learn Mist. Wingull later used Mist to cover Ian and the others while they tried to destroy the machine with the meteorite in it, Wingull striking it with Wing Attack. Wingull then helped to drive off the attackers. In Vs. Torkoal, Wingull battles against Flannery's Torkoal. Torkoal's abilities prevent Wingull from doing much damage, but once Ian realized that Torkoal's Overheat weakened with each usage, he managed to force Torkoal to use it again, creating an opening. Wingull defeated Torkoal, earning Ian the Heat Badge. In Vs. Camerupt, Wingull is used to battle Vicky's Camerupt. It learned Water Pulse by using its Copy Keen Eye on Misty's Chinchou, and with the new move, manages to overpower Camerupt, defeating it. In Vs. Cacturne, Wingull detected a battle in the distance. It then brought Ian a glove dropped by Silver, which is how Ian learned Silver's name. In Vs. Gulpin, Wingull helped fight off a swarm of Gulpin. It later assisted in luring the Gulpin to the team's trap and fought them again. In Vs. Dusclops 1, Wingull used Mist to help hide Ian and allow him to escape. In Vs. Walrein, Wingull was Ian's choice to battle Elite Four member Glacia and her Walrein. Walrein hits Wingull indirectly with a few attacks, including Blizzard. Wingull used its Copy Keen Eye to copy and learn Blizzard for itself. Wingull then went on to have a stellar battle with Walrein, able to match it and land several blows. However, Wingull was defeated by a Sheer Cold. In Vs. Nosepass, Wingull used Water Pulse to launch Ian up onto a departing cruise ship. In Vs. Beautifly, Wingull battled Drew's Masquerain. While Masquerain canceled out many of Wingull's attacks in a Contest manner, Wingull still managed to land several blows to it. Later, Wingull trains with Brendan's Beautifly to get it ready to battle Masquerain, and wins easily. In Vs. Mightyena, Wingull kept an eye on Max as he explored the Oceanic Museum, due to Team Magma being there. It later battled and defeated a couple of Magma Grunts. In From Johto to Hoenn! An Electrifying Detour, Wingull used Water Pulse to defeat a Mecha Raikou. It was later returned to its Pokéball by a real Raikou's Roar. Later, it battled against Kyle's Noctowl. It was a close battle, and Wingull won at the end. In Vs. Vigoroth, Wingull fought against a wild Vigoroth. Despite some good combos, Vigoroth outspeeds and overpowers Wingull, defeating it. In Vs. Natu, Wingull fought off Team Magma, fighting their Slugma, Golbat, Houndoom and Mightyena. In Vs. Castform, Wingull battled against Shelly's Pelipper again. This time, they battled until the battle was completed, which ended in Wingull's defeat by the evolved Pokémon. In Vs. Swablu, Ian uses Wingull to battle Silver's Golbat. The two are evenly matched, but Wingull's speed and super effective Blizzard allowed it to win. In Vs. Altaria, Wingull is chosen first against Winona. Winona chooses Pelipper first, and after a brief battle, Ian recalls Wingull. While Wingull watches the battle, it uses its Copy Keen Eye to copy an Aerial Ace attack. Wingull goes up again against Winona's Altaria. With its new Aerial Ace and Blizzard, it manages to beat Altaria, earning Ian the Feather Badge. In Vs. Kecleon, Wingull searches for a Kecleon from the sky. However, it disrupts a Gloom instead. In Vs. Sceptile, Wingull helps Ian make it over a large fence. It later leads the others towards Ian's location, and battles against a wild Tropius. In Vs. Duskull, Wingull detects Team Aqua's activities. It also escorts Gulpin to Lilycove City. In Vs. Kirlia, Wingull battles May's Blaziken. Its speed outmatches Blaziken, as it lures him out into open ocean. Wingull forces Blaziken to crash, then hits it hard with Water Pulse, defeating him. Wingull battles Roselia next, and due to fatigue, Leech Seed and Poison from Poison Point, it is defeated. In Vs. Solrock and Lunatone, Wingull battles with Grovyle against Tate and Liza with their Solrock and Lunatone. The two Rock Pokémon use their excellent defenses boosted by Reflect, Light Screen and Sandstorm to block out most of Wingull's and Grovyle's attacks. When those attacks faded, though, they were able to take the win. In Vs. Mawile, Wingull volunteers to battle a wild Mawile, after Loudred and Combusken are defeated. Mawile uses Attract on it, but it fails due to both of them being Female. From there, Wingull manages to outmaneuver it, defeating Mawile. Ian catches the Mawile in a Timer Ball. In Vs. Shiftry, Wingull assisted Max in getting a sick Ralts to the Pokémon Center. She defended him against a horde of Nuzleaf and their leader Shiftry. She was ambushed and defeated by the Shiftry, but Max saved her and got both Pokémon to the Pokémon Center for treatment. In Vs. Relicanth and Sealeo, Wingull competes with Marshtomp in a double battle against Juan's Relicanth and Sealeo. Wingull uses her flying ability to stay above their attacks, working on protecting Marshtomp from attacks and attacking Sealeo. Upon Sealeo using Ice Ball, Wingull used Water Pulse to deflect one of the larger ones to send it back. Wingull struck the finishing blow to Sealeo, ensuring Ian the gym match. In Vs. Wynaut, Wingull splashes Ian in the face with water, restoring him to his senses. In Vs. Cradily, Wingull helps find a lost Cradily. She battles it briefly, but is defeated by a powerful Ancient Power. In Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea, Wingull detects Zoro the Zoroark, leading Ian to meet up with Dakota. Wingull and Zoro join together to battle pirates, and eventually get caught in a flooding room. Wingull later creates a diversion with Zoro the Zoroark and Lucas the Lucario to lure the pirates away. Then, she goes with Lucas to challenge Shadow, then helps Ian catch up with Max, as well as battling a fake Ho-Oh. In Vs. Altaria and Shelgon, Ian gave Wingull a letter to deliver to the others before he goes off on his own. In Vs. Salamence, Wingull flew her way back to Ian, joining him on Drake's ship. She then battled against Drake's Salamence. Despite Salamence's speed and power, Wingull proved to be quicker, and was able to land a handful of blows on it. The battle ended early, however, as Ian fell from the mast he had climbed, and Wingull saved him with Blizzard. In Vs. Medicham, Wingull was Ian's choice to battle against Sheila's Medicham. Despite the type advantage, the two were evenly matched, Medicham's Psycho Cut being invisible to even Wingull's Keen Eye. The two battle hard, and in the end, Wingull wins. In Vs. May 1, Wingull was Ian's second choice in a battle against May, battling her Swellow. The two are even, until Swellow hit Wingull with Endeavor, weakening it. Swellow then uses Roost to heal, as Wingull uses her Copy Keen Eye to do the same, learning Roost. Wingull defeated Swellow while it was grounded. Wingull battles Kirlia after that, being hit by several attacks. While trying to use Roost, Wingull was struck by Psychic and defeated. In The Ace Named Terra, Wingull was first chosen to fight Terra's Staraptor. Due to being weakened by Close Combat and Screech, Staraptor's defenses were down, allowing for Wingull's attacks to do maximum damage, defeating it. She then battled Noctowl, being injured greatly by Noctowl's Synchronoise attack. Wingull is recalled. She later returns to battle Terra's Charizard. Charizard takes the upper hand with Dragon Tail, and using Fire Pledge to melt the ice field. However, Wingull was able to take advantage of this, using Water Pulse to control the new water field. Charizard eventually evaporated the entire field, leaving it vulnerable to Wingull's attacks, ending in its defeat. With this victory, Ian beat Terra. In Vs. Silver 2, Wingull battles against Silver's Hariyama. Hariyama is unable to land a Rock Tomb attack on Wingull, and Wingull uses her blinding speed to strike Hariyama several times with Aerial Ace, defeating it. She then battled Dusclops, which took instant command of the field using its Gravity attack, preventing Wingull from flying. Wingull eventually manages to glide under the Gravity level, but it doesn't help enough, as she is defeated. In Vs. Sabrina 1, Wingull is chosen to battle Sabrina's Natu. Natu's speed with Teleport overwhelms Wingull, and blasts her hard. Sabrina recalls Natu and chooses Kadabra, which blasts Wingull hard with Charge Beam. Wingull is injured, and manages to avoid being defeated, being recalled. In Vs. Sabrina 2, Wingull comes back out as Ian's final choice, starting against Sabrina's Gardevoir. However, she swaps it out quickly for Mr. Mime, who uses Barrier/Baton Pass to raise Natu's defense. This time, Wingull matches Natu much more in terms of speed, though her attacks are weakened by Barrier. The two clash attacks several times, neither one taking heavy hits until Wingull is hit by Future Sight. As Wingull tries to use Roost, Natu strikes her with Solar Beam, ending the battle, and the match. In Blocks and Towers and Steve, oh Man, Wingull's primary role was pecking Steve any time he was about to cuss. This irritated him immensely, and injured him quite a bit. When the Block Bots went on a rampage, Wingull helped keep them at bay. She also found which floor Professor Lund was in. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Venonat, Wingull went back to Professor Oak's ranch with Ian, where she helped stop a group of his rampaging Pokémon. Ian decided to leave her at the ranch, which caused her to be slightly upset. Ian told her to keep training, and she enthusiastically agreed. In Vs. Battle Arena, Wingull appeared at Professor Oak's lab, helping Crystal keep her balance instead of falling. Despite appearing, she is not used for the Battle Arena challenge. In Vs. Electivire, Wingull spotted that Ian was in trouble and alerted Gary and Crystal. She goes and assists Ian with them, learning Shock Wave due to Gary's Electivire using her Copy Keen Eye. She battles and eventually freezes Cobalt's Lickilicky. She shows affection to Crystal before going back over to Ian. Pokémon Tales: Dawn/Crystal In Vs. Bastiodon, Wingull flew across the ocean to follow Crystal and Ian. She showed affection to Crystal first before going to her trainer. After this, Wingull was used in the gym battle against Byron, battling his Bastiodon. Bastiodon used its head as a shield, and was able to counter most of their attacks. However, Wingull managed to perch on top of Bastiodon's head, protecting her from attacks and allowing her to defeat it. After the battle, Ian noted the strong bond between Crystal and Wingull, and gave Crystal her Pokéball. Wingull then joined Crystal's team. With Crystal In Vs. Aggron, Wingull is used to battle against the Steel type Pokémon that attack in a rage. She was used to scout from the sky and later battled against the Golbat of Team Galactic. In Vs. Starly, Wingull is chosen to have lunch. Conway's Eevee uses Attract on her, Wingull unaffected. This helped show that Eevee was Female while Ian's Piplup is Male. In Vs. Budew, Wingull trained with Ian's Starly. She used Aerial Ace for Starly to observe so he could start to learn it. Wingull struck Starly with Aerial Ace, Ian calling an end to the session afterwards. In Vs. Pachirisu, Wingull was chosen for lunch and later helped chase down Crystal's new Pachirisu. She got exhausted and stopped to eat lunch. She later flew to help and used Blizzard to change the trajectory of a frisbee that Pachirisu was chasing. In Vs. Skuntank, Wingull was chosen to fight off the Team Galactic swarm of Golbat, blowing them back with Blizzard. The Golbat used Confuse Ray on her, being unable to attack and using Blizzard on the floor. Crystal's Pachirisu used Discharge which hit Wingull and snapped her out of the confusion. She then continued to battle until Gardenia's Turtwig blew all the opponents away. In Vs. Buizel, Crystal chose Wingull to battle a wild Buizel after he had defeated Zoey's Glameow and Ian's Piplup. Buizel blocked her Shock Wave attack, but the two had a steady exchange of blows after that. Wingull then trapped Buizel in water with Water Pulse and froze him with Blizzard. She defeated Buizel with Shock Wave, allowing Crystal to catch it. In Collision With the Hero, Wingull was chosen to stop the fleeing Rosa and her Chansey with Ian's egg. Wingull cut off Chansey's path before she is immobilized by Slowking's Confusion. She then joined Ian's Cubone in a battle against Wyatt's Meowth and Rosa's Slugma. Wingull mostly battled Slugma, being superior in strength. Meowth's Screech attack disrupted Wingull's Water Pulse, then Slugma used Smog so they could escape. When Ian's egg went flying into the air, Wingull use Blizzard to slow its descent. In Fighting Some ZZZ's, Crystal chose Wingull to battle alongside Stephanie's Butterfree against Will's Xatu. Xatu used Butterfree as a shield, Wingull's Shock Wave defeating Butterfree while Xatu defeated Wingull in one attack. In Vs. Rhydon and Magmar, Wingull teamed up with Conway's Slowking in a battle against Hugh's Vibrava and Holly's Wingull. Wingull was mostly on offense, putting pressure on their opponents. Wingull lands the finishing blow to both Vibrava and Wingull. In Vs. Gliscor, Wingull helped to guide a Gliscor and a herd of Gligar out of a city, using Blizzard to control the air currents. She later stalled out the engine of McCann's getaway vehicle, and assisted Dawn's Ponyta in defeating his Scizor. In Vs. Snorlax and Munchlax, Wingull teamed up with Conway's Slowking in a tag battle against Roman's Girafarig and Kylie's Drifloon. They won with ease. In Vs. Pelipper, Wingull rests with Crystal at the Pokémon Center. Crasher Wake notices her beauty, and requests a battle with Crystal. Wingull battled Gastrodon first, with half of her moves being ineffective. Wingull defeats Gastrodon, and is swapped out. After Wingull went back in to battle Floatzel, she evolved into Pelipper and learned Hydro Pump. Pelipper easily defeats Floatzel, earning Crystal the Fen Badge. In Vs. Galactic, Pelipper helped fend off Team Galactic. She blew away a Haze, and scooped up the Lustrous Orb in her bill. However, she is struck by Purugly and loses the Orb, it eventually hitting the floor and shattering. In Vs. Stantler, Pelipper showed off Blizzard to help Dawn's Buneary learn Ice Beam. In Vs. Ponyta, Pelipper helped to fend off a rampaging Steelix. It was ambushed by Racer X's Arbok then defeated by Steelix. In Vs. Staraptor, Pelipper was used in a PokéRinger contest. She battled against Paul's Fearow. Despite showing off a new Hurricane attack, Fearow was able to overwhelm Pelipper and place the ring on the stand, winning the match. In Vs. Regigigas, Pelipper is chosen to fight off a swarm of Skarmory and Metang chosen by Hunter J's henchmen. She then attacks Hunter J's Drapion, which resists the attack. She is caught in a Spider Web used by Hunter J's Ariados. In Vs. Froslass, Pelipper is Crystal's last choice to battle Candice, battling Abomasnow. The two are even in terms of power and moveset, with them going full force at each other. Pelipper reveals she has learned Protect, and is able to block Abomasnow's Avalanche. She then uses Hurricane, which manages to defeat Abomasnow and win Crystal the gym battle. In Vs. Cherrim, Pelipper is Crystal's last choice to battle Gardenia's Grotle. She defeats him quickly with Hurricane. She then battles Roserade, having the advantage as the stage is now completely in the shade. The two exchange blows, but a combo of Protect and Hurricane allows Pelipper to defeat Roserade and win Crystal the battle. In Vs. Magnezone, Pelipper was Crystal's last choice to battle Byron, having a rematch with Bastiodon. Pelipper had more power to push through Bastiodon's defense this time, but the two were still even. Pelipper wins with a Hydro Pump attack, winning the battle for Crystal. In Vs. Roark, Pelipper is Crystal's final choice against Roark. She battles Probopass first, her powerful Hydro Pump able to pierce through the properties of Sandstorm and defeat Probopass. She battled Rampardos next, with Sandstorm protecting Rampardos. Rampardos lands several fast and powerful attacks, with Pelipper struggling to do any damage. After being hit by Head Smash, Pelipper struggled to stay standing. The two clashed a few more times once the Sandstorm ended, and finished with Pelipper's Hydro Pump breaking Head Smash. This defeated Rampardos and won Crystal the match. In Vs. Bronzor, Pelipper joins the group for lunch. Following the capture of Bronzor, Crystal sends Pelipper to Professor Oak's lab to make room for the new Pokémon. In Lady Problems and the Ultimate Rap Battle, Pelipper is chosen to fight off Joe's Bewear, striking it with a powerful Hurricane. Pelipper helps to fight it off, and teams up with Lana's Popplio to use a Hydro Vortex Hurricane combo that defeats Bewear. In Vs. Crystal 2, Pelipper is Crystal's final choice against Ian. Pelipper reveals her ability has been changed to Drizzle using an Ability Capsule, and the rain is elongated with the Damp Rock item. She battles Omastar, which reveals its Swift Swim ability to make the battle more difficult. Pelipper is able to strike it with powerful moves, and eventually defeated it with Shock Wave to the wet field. She battled Rotom next, destroying its lawn mower to force it into its Normal form. Rotom hits it good, but Rotom manages to land its Electric attacks on her, causing her to be defeated. This eliminated Crystal from the tournament. In New Moon Shines on the Collector, Pelipper is chosen to battle Melody's Oricorio in an island festival. Pelipper struggles a bit, but is easily able to defeat it. She later helps to fight Shadow, primarily battling his Dragonite alongside Ian's Charizard. Her Drizzle ability activates, weakening Charizard's attacks and powering up one of Dragonite's. Pelipper and Charizard hold Dragonite off, gaining more of an advantage when the rain stops. However, the two are attacked by Zapdos and defeated by Dragonite. After being healed, Pelipper is chosen to team up with Mismagius to battle Shadow's Gengar and Electabuzz. The two hold them off, and Pelipper defeats Gengar, Electabuzz and Parasect with a Hurricane. They flee after this, Crystal putting Marshadow in her bill to be taken to Tito. She delivers it to Tito, then helps out by attacking Lawrence's Tyranitar, allowing Wyatt's Togedemaru to defeat it. It carries Marshadow off the ship in her bill. Wingull has made cameo appearances in Vs. Poffin, Vs. Chatot, Vs. Skorupi, Vs. Seviper and Zangoose, Vs. Zangoose, Vs. Aipom, Vs. Wormadam, Vs. Chingling and Vs. Electivire and Steelix. Pokémon Tales: Orre In Vs. Snagem, Pelipper is chosen to help fight Team Snagem. Her Drizzle causes a rainstorm on the field. When the rain fades, a Shadow Lugia attacks, weakening Pelipper and her being knocked into by Ian's Charizard. The two are both snagged/stolen by Team Snagem. As a Shadow Pokémon In Vs. Eldes, Eldes used Pelipper as a Shadow Pokémon. Ian's Magnemite easily defeats her, allowing Ian to snag her. She is later purified. Personality Pelipper is a very friendly Pokémon, joining Ian relatively easily. She remains close to Ian by riding on his shoulder all the time, except when she acts as his eyes. She usually knows what Ian needs, using Water Pulse to allow him to go across water. Pelipper has a unique Keen Eye ability that allows her to learn moves by watching them. This has been used to increase her move pool to get powerful attacks. Pelipper is shown to form bonds easily. This is shown when she bonds with Ian instantly, and then with Crystal as they spent time together at Professor Oak's ranch. Ian eventually gifted Wingull to Crystal as a result of that bond, Wingull being a bit ashamed but happy at the event. Known Moves Moves as a Shadow Pokémon Improvised Moves * Copy Keen Eye: Allows Wingull to copy a move that it has seen being used. Trivia * The Copy Keen Eye is based off the Sharingan from the Naruto manga. * Wingull riding on Ian's shoulder resembles a parrot on a pirate's shoulder. * Pelipper battled against 6 gym leaders under Ian's care. ** She and Charizard are the only of Ian's Pokémon to battle gym leaders in two different regions. *** Ironically, they both battle the first gym leader of the second region used in before being given to another trainer to care for them. ** Pelipper competed in another 5 gym battles with Crystal, one of them being a gym Ian used her in, the Canalave gym. *** Pelipper battled against 10 different gym leaders in 11 gym battles, becoming the most used in gym battles out of any known Pokémon in the franchise. * Pelipper is very similar to Dawn's Ambipom from the anime. She was originally caught by the main character in one series, and eventually given to a female character in a later series. * Ever since Wingull has been in Crystal's possession, she has shown to be moving away from traits that it utilized with Ian. Examples of this is evolving into Pelipper, learning moves without the use of its Copy Keen Eye, and finally replacing her Keen Eye ability with Drizzle. * Pelipper holds the item Damp Rock. * Pelipper is the second Pokémon to have one established ability to have it changed to an ability the species obtains in Gen VII. The first was Shadow's Gengar. ** Pelipper is the first one to optionally change abilities, as all Gengar have their abilities changed from Levitate to Cursed Body starting with Gen VII. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Water Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Crystal's Pokemon (PT)